Not Just Any Day
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: Happy Early Father's Day to All! Just a spur of the moment fluff with chibi monkeys and the Alchemist. Sequel to "Holiday With the Carringtons"


**XOXOXOX**

**Ye old Disclaimer:**

KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise. The following document is a fan-based literature intended for entertainment only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili owns this trademark. Also, any fandom that uses a name that is widely recognized with another fandom is just plain coincidence. This is not a crossover fic.

**Claimer:**

KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional family of Clayton Carrington AKA Captain Shuggazoom. KoDraCan Productions also claims the fictional family of The Alchemist, AKA Akihito Neili. These characters are KoDraCan creations and it should be understood that these characters are **NOT** part of the SRMTHFG canon timeline.

**XOXOXOX**

**Warning:**

This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. _If you do not care to read the following, then we kindly ask you __**to leave the story page**__._ The following themes are:

Alternate Universe

Possible Out-Of-Characterness

Original Characters

Slight Slash

ADORABLE MONKEY CUTENESS!!

**XOXOXOX**

_**Special Note:**_This is a Father's Day fic. As most of you who are aware of what I've been writing for a year know that this is going to be about the Alchemist and the cute, widdle monkey cubs. Strange I never thought about doing a Father's Day fic with them before until now. Seriously, this is the **sequel** to "Holiday with the Carringtons."

**XOXOXOX**

_Not Just Any Day_

**XOXOXOX**

Today promised a bright, sunny late-spring day with few clouds in the sky. The forest of Wasted Years already began to feel like summer, with green vegetation in bloom and exotic wildlife roaming about. In a laboratory overrun by vines and various trees, Akihito Neili awoke in his small bed, surrounded by soft furs of many colors. He rubbed his tired mismatched eyes and looked around.

"Ah, it looks like we had another slumber party last night." He laughed. His children, which were infant monkey cubs of different fur color, were asleep in some adorable fashion around the bearded man.

Otto, the youngest, chattered quietly as he awoke, he had been asleep on his father's stomach. He let out a cute little yawn as he went up to greet his creator. ((Good Morning, Daddy...))

"Good morning, Otto; and good morning to you all." Akihito said, rubbing Otto's back. A smile rested on the Alchemist's lips as his youngest 'son' purred.

Antauri, let out a soft murmur and accidently pushed Mandarin, the oldest, off the bed. He crawled over his siblings to cuddle up to Akihito. ((Morning, Father.))

((Ouch! Watch your foot, Antauri! )) Nova huffed as she woke up.

((Sorry, Nova.))

(( Five more minutes, Dad.)) Sprx whined.

((Good Morning, everyone.)) Gibson greeted everyone. Mandarin managed to get back on the bed. He was in a foul mood.

Akihito gathered all of them in a loving hug, effectively ridding any bad vibes out their young bodies and bringing a smile to their faces. He took several deep breathes of air, first inhaling the scent of the soap on the cubs he used in last night's bath, then the wonderful aroma of food cooking in the kitchen.

((FOOD!!)) Otto proclaimed getting out of his father's embrace and hopping up and down in excitement.

((Are you ok, Mandy? )) Nova asked.

Mandarin huffed. ((I'm fine.))

(( You can be a bit happier than that, Mandy.)) Sprx giggled.

(( Don't call me that! ))

Antauri smiled and poked Otto, who laughed.

((Come, Father! Into the kitchen! )) Gibson proclaimed.

"Wait, wait. First, Daddy has to get dressed." Akihito laughed. The cubs scampered off the bed and waited for their father to get up and get dressed. Today, the Alchemist decided on a simple clean shirt and some slacks. Now dressed and with his hair loose, he gave the cubs a ride to the kitchen via the Alchemist Express, which was three cubs hugging to his legs, two on his arms and the lady of the family perched behind Akihito's head.

**XOXOXOX**

There was food set out on the table and there was Tobias Bruce, Shelton and James Carrington setting dishes out. The rest of Clayton Carrington's family was about doing things around the lab.

"Good to see you're up, Akihito." Shelton beamed.

"Clayton's in the kitchen cooking with the girls." James explained.

At the call of his name, Clayton peeked out of the kitchen covered in pancake batter and waved at the arrived company. "Hiya!"

"...Clayton, I'm happy to see you as well...but why is your butler and your family here? And HOW did they get in?!" Akihito asked as the male cubs dismounted the Alchemist Express.

Nova gave a smile as she got off of her father. She grabbed his fingers and led him to the table. ((It's a _surprise_ Daddy.))

Akihito saw down and looked at the smiling men, decided to make idle conversation. After all, they were guests and he knew Clayton had warned him ahead of time about the off-limit areas of his home. Even TOBIAS, who was usually stand-offish towards Akihito, was being friendly. Clayton came in pancakes and served them to everyone. Antauri help bring the pancakes in as Otto sat in his daddy's lap.

"Do you know what today is, Akihito?" James asked, biting into his pancakes.

"...Not a clue." Akihito admitted. The other men snickered. Akihito's infamous death glare silenced them.

((But Daddy!)) Otto began, ((Today is Daddy Day!))

"...Father's Day?" Akihito gasped.

"Clayton and the kids thought it would be nice if all we guys had breakfast together." Shelton explained, downing a tall glass of milk.

Clayton admitted, "Well, the monkey cubs thought of it first. I think it was Mandarin's idea."

Akihito looked at the blushing cubs. Anti-social MANDARIN arranged this?!

"There's another surprise that Clayton came up with, "Tobias warned him, "He pulled some strings and invited some _more_ guests to this breakfast..."

"..Who?" Akihito asked, "Who's are these _other_ people you invited, Clayton?"

"That's the surprise, Aki." The young ma laughed, finally getting around to serving the hungry cubs.

"I hope we're not late. Finding a place to put a vehicle in this forest isn't such an easy task, you know."

Akihito stood up quickly. There in the doorway was a man with blue eyes, white flowing hair and wearing a kimono. Akihito was beside himself.

"…Father?"

The man known as Haruka Neili was before the small congregation. He smiled and opened his arms to his son. "Well, Akihito, why are you just standing there? Where's my hug, son?"

Tears came to Akihito eyes. He hadn't seen his immediate family since he became an alchemist. "FATHER!" He was like a young boy in spirit again, running to hug his father. He cried, deciding mentally think of a way to thank Clayton later. "Father..." he sobbed.

"…It's alright, my son. I know it's been a while, but when your good friend called me, he was begging me to come and see you! He said you have kids now, even,"

"Father...I..I'm beside myself. Where's Mother?" He asked.

She's in the next room, trying to calm down to see you, Akihito."

"I want to see her! Is Himeko here too?" Akihito asked.

"Yes!"

A female voice filled the whole room, scaring Otto a tad. An older woman with graying black hair and blue eyes walked in the room.

" AKI!" She exclaimed.

"HIME-CHAN!" Akihito gasped.

"It's been forever, little brother!"

((…I didn't know father had an older sister.)) Antauri pondered, tilting his head.

((Antauri, I don't think any of us did…)) Mandarin shrugged.

Another woman with white hair in a bun and wearing a soft-colored kimono walked into the room with the help of a cane. Unlike Haruka and Himeko, she had soft, grey eyes.

"Akihito…"

"…Mother…"

(( Wow! Daddy's mommy is really pretty!)) Nova gasped.

((That would make her our grandmother!)) Gibson exclaimed.

(( …Does this mean we get presents now?)) Sprx asked.

"E-Everyone, this is my immediate family...this is Haruka, my father; Osaka, my mother and Himeko, my older sister." Akihito began, almost trembling.

Antauri, Mandarin and Sprx shyly hid behind Clayton while Otto came over and attached himself to Himeko. Nova and Gibson clung to Tobias, who gently ruffled their heads.

"Awww, it's ok, little guys." Clayton assured them.

"Yes, my little ones...this is my family. "Akihito assured them. "Mother, Father, Himeko...this Antauri, Otto, Nova, Sprx, Gibson and Mandarin...they are my whole world."

Himeko could no longer resist the adorable green monkey on her leg. She picked him and cuddled him. "They sure are cute little ones!"

"Akihito...they're adorable." Osaka smiled. "So, theses six babies are our grandchildren now."

"They sure are. They seem kinda shy, though." Haruka pointed out kneeling down. Mandarin scampered over to the old man, who gently petted him. Mandarin blinked in curiosity before latching on to Haruka. That gave the others courage to meet their grandparents and aunt.

"OH! I neglected to introduce the other important people in my life!" Akihito began, "This is Clayton Carrington, his butler, Tobias Bruce, Clayton's father, James Carrington--"

"Call me Jesse, please."

"Of course, Jesse."

"I'm Shelton Carrington, Clayton's twin brother."

"Pleasure to meet you," Himeko smiled.

The ladies and Eric joined them all in the dining room, covered with flour and holding plates of pancakes for their own consumption.

"Oh, you invited more people, Clayton?" Eleanor asked.

"Ma, "Clayton began, "This is Akihito's family."

"Well, in that case, hello!" Eleanor smiled, putting her plate next to Jesse's. "I'm Eleanor Carrington, but I go by Elle." Elle began, hugging the Neilis.

"I'm Rebecca LeBeau, and the baby in my stomach is going to be Brandy or Byron." A very pregnant Becky greeted them. Eric wrapped an arm around Becky and kissed her cheek.

"I'm Eric LeBeau, the proud father-to-be and Becky's husband."

"Congratulations and good luck to the both of you on being parents." Himeko beamed.

"I'm CJ and this is my and Shelton's daughter Ashleigh." Cassandra-Jean greeted them as little Ashleigh did a little curtsey to greet the Neilis.

"Hewwo!"

"Hello, little lady. I'm Haruka; this is my wife Osaka and my daughter Himeko." Haruka said bowing to the toddler. Irma and Wilhelmina came in the kitchen and sat their plates on the island.

"I'm Irma Meyers, Elle's sister."

"I'm Wilhelmina Devine. Oh, Aki! It's great to FINALLY meet your family!" Will smiled.

"Master Carrington, the man you spoke with, made them for this Father's Day Men's only breakfast." Tobias told them.

Clayton egged the little orange monkey, "Go on, Mandarin. Go give your dad a hug."

Mandarin jumped into Akihito's arms and nuzzled him.

"Thank You, my son."

"Monkey Hug Pile on your dad!" Clayton ordered.

Suddenly, all the cubs tackled their dad and hugged him, even Antauri got in a glomp or two.

Haruka and Osaka laughed as their son was huggled. The whole dining hall was filled with laughter at the spectacle.

**XOXOXOX**

After breakfast, The Alchemist gave his family a tour of the place without revealing his laboratory. They caught up on lost time. Akihito was stunned to learn that Himeko had been married for years to a man she fell in love with on Earth. Her husband taught Dance at a big university and her children—all five of them—were now teens and young adults who were successful in grade school and starting lives of their own. Himeko gave Akihito tons of pictures and went on and on about her children and husband until she was called away by Becky and Eric, as her husband was one of their former dance instructors.

"Akihito...we've seen most of your home, but where is your wife? A better question is where the mother of those adorable babies is?" Osaka asked.

Akihito and Clayton just looked at each other in an 'OH SHIT' sort of way.

"Osaka, honey, don't pry into the man's life too much now. I'm sure _something_ happened, right son?"

"...I've been their mother and father their whole lives." Akihito sighed.

"Oh...I'm sorry, honey...you're a wonderful parent." Osaka apologized.

"There's no need to apologize, Mother."

"Mr. Carrington, I mean Clayton; you're a part of our little circle now. How did you meet Akihito?" Haruka asked.

"Hmmm…I met him one day with I was walking around. I hear someone frantically asking around for a little black monkey that was missing. In short, I rescued Antauri in the nick of time and reunited him with Aki."

"Actually, we had met years ago much earlier than that. Clayton was a teenager back then. He came here to Shuggazoom from Alsea. That incident was the second time we met. He grew up!" Akihito beamed.

"And you still stayed short, Shorty."

"Har. Har. Clay-ku--Clayton. You're so very hilarious." Akihito huffed.

"Aww come on. At least it was better than the other nickname they gave you."

"...Point taken." Akihito sighed as the Neilis laughed.

Himeko returned, carrying Otto in her arms. The little cub was happy to be with his aunt. As they were sitting in the living room, the monkeys scampered in. Nova came over and crawled up in her father's lap while Antauri crawled up into Clayton's. Otto, sat on Himeko's lap.

((Daddy?))

"Hrm? What's up, Nova-chan?" Aki asked her.

Nova pulled out a home-made card with pretty crayon scribbles all over it. ((Happy Daddy Day! You're the best daddy in the whole world!))

"Awww..." gasped the whole room.

"Awww...my little monkey princess." Akihito whispered, hugging her.

The other cubs came and held out homemade cards they made just for him. "Thank You...thank you all..."

"They really, really love you, Aki." Clayton sighed.

"As do we, Aki." Osaka smiled, sitting next to him and hugged him. "We missed you, honey."

"I missed you too, mother."

"You don't call or come to visit anymore. If it weren't for the letters you sent, we almost would have thought you were dead! After Himeko ran off to Earth, we've change a lot of our views."

"…Haruka."

"I mean, I changed a lot of my views. After all these years, I realized I was wrong to Himeko. I was wrong to you too, Akihito. I almost lost your mother with the way I was. I never meant what I said when you took off for Koraladal to become an alchemist. I'm…I'm sorry, Akihito."

"We were so worried about you…but I knew you and Himeko would be just fine and eventually we'd see one another." Osaka concluded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Neili, your son went through a lot to get me to make something of myself on Shuggazoom. If it weren't for him, I would have never went to business school and eventually get a great job and my own company."

"That's…That's amazing!"

"All I did was talk to some old friends of mine that were teachers and financial aid organizers. The rest was really Clayton's hard work and blatant stubbornness."

"Don't be so modest, Aki."

**XOXOXOX**

Later that afternoon, Himeko was playing with Ashleigh and the cubs. Shelton and CJ were relaxing in the living room, watching TV. Eric and Becky left to go shopping for the baby on the way. Tobias, James and Eleanor were tired from this morning's activities and went to rest at Carrington Manor.

That left Akihito, Clayton, Haruka and Osaka to enjoy the indoor garden.

"Akihito…it's really great to see you again, but I get the feeling there's something on your mind." Haruka began, observing the small shallow pond.

"…After all these years, you really do know me, Father." Akihito sighed, sitting on the bench. Osaka and Clayton strolled around the corner. Osaka's arms were filled with ripened peaches in a wicker basket. She saw Akihito's saddened eyes and placed the basket down.

"Akihito, please." Osaka pleaded, sitting behind Akihito, "Tell us what's wrong. We're here now."

Akihito stood up and faced his parents. "I...I've been through some things, mother, father. Things I don't understand."

"Aki...you're still part of our family. Please, we love you." Osaka pleaded.

"I'm sure they will understand. After all, Toby did…well, after owning up to being thankful for all the times you helped us out." Clayton offered, starching his head.

"Mother...father...the truth is that I have no wife...I have been unmarried for many, many years. I created the cubs you saw using science and alchemy."

"...You always loved animals...but _creating_ them, Aki-honey?" Osaka asked.

"It's not to play God or anything, Mother. You know of my love for animals and to me, these six little ones are like my children."

Osaka and Haruka looked at one another then at the men before them. Obviously, it was a lot to absorb at the moment.  
"…They're still our grandchildren, are they not?" Haruka offered.  
"..Father?" Akihito gasped.

"It's alright, Akihito." Osaka assured him, "They're wonderful cubs…and we want to get to know them more…if you'll let us."

"..O-Of course! " Akihito gasped.

Clayton sighed in relief. "Akihito loves them to death…just…just like I love the little guys. And…he, um, loves me too."

Akihito looked at the younger man panicked stricken. Clayton slapped his forehead.

"Akihito?" Haruka asked, looking for an explanation.

Poor Akihito decided that now probably was a good time to come out and say it to his parents. After all, Clayton's family already knew and Himeko figured it out before long before the conversation in the garden.

"Clayton and I are lovers. We have been so for years." The Alchemist said plainly, waiting for his parent's reactions.

It was a while before Akihito received a response. It was one he was not expecting.

"...Aki." Osaka beamed, hugging him. "I had a strong hunch that your and Mr. Carrington were closer that you were letting on."

"…Mother?" Akihito gasped.

"Akihito, you've been old enough and incredibly stubborn enough to choose the way of life you want to live. That's why I didn't die worrying over you. If you inherited anything personality-wise from your father, it's his stubbornness." Osaka smiled, "Akihito, all I've wanted was you to be happy."

"…Mother…thank you." Akihito smiled, hugging her. She gave Clayton a hug too.

"Thank you for taking care of my Akihito and our grandchildren."

"N-no problem, Mrs. Neili."

Haruka stood up and faced the three, having a serious, scary look in his eyes. Akihito feared this look, as t was often a sign of rejection form his youth. He braced himself for the worst.

"Shame on you both!" Haruka gasped, before his expression softened. He quickly hugged Akihito and Clayton before they could respond.

"You're not married yet? A happy couple like you should be joined to one another."

Poor Akihito fell over in shock. Clayton's face when beet red. Osaka just looked at him then giggled.

"..What? What did I say?" Haruka asked, genuinely confused at his son's and Clayton's reactions.

"…That's what my parents keep suggesting." Clayton sighed.

"So, they're aware of your true relationship with Akihito then." Haruka realized.

"He flew us to Alsea almost two years ago to meet them." Clayton smiled.  
"Well, they're very nice folks, Clayton. You're fortunate enough to come from such an understanding and loving family." Osaka complimented.

"Thank you…" Clayton blushed, casting a worried look at the recovering Alchemist.

"F-father?"

"Akihito, it's not that big of a secret. Hell, I pretty much figured it out before you finished senior high."

"Well THAT explains some things for the first time in 25 years…Was it really that obvious?" Akihito asked him.

"Uh, yeah?" Haruka said.

"Haruka…"

"What?" Haruka asked, getting an irate look for his wife.

"Now that I've got that out of my system…mother, what are you going to do with those peaches?"

"Why, make marmalade of course!" Osaka beamed, picking up her basket of peaches.

"Come on…let's go in. I'm sure the kids wanna see their daddy now." Haruka laughed. The men helped Osaka carry the fruit back inside, where the little cubs awaited the arrival of their father. Akihito gave each a hug and played with them as Himeko got to know Clayton a little bit. The remaining guests enjoyed Osaka's peach marmalade before Shelton and his family was off to the hotel, as they were leaving the planet tomorrow along with the rest of the Carringtons.

The sun was fast setting, and the Neilis were nearing the end of their reunion.

"Must you go so soon?" Akihito asked, cradling a sleeping Nova.

"Yes, little brother. I have to tell your brother-in-law, your nieces and your nephews all about you and your kids!" Himeko smiled, giving Otto one last hug.

"I should hope to meet them one day…"Akihito smiled.

"It's was wonderful to see you again, Aki." Osaka smiled, taking a very bashful Gibson in her arms, "And it was so nice to meet you all!" she cooed. Poor Gibson blushed.

Haruka ruffled Mandarin's hair. "You know, we're just on the other side of Shuggazoom. You can bring the little guys and gal over sometimes." Haruka laughed.

"And you, Clayton, you're welcome to come with him." Himeko grinned.

"You-you don't mind?"

"Naw! Any one's that's hung around Aki here for a long time is pretty much part of the family."

"…I don't know if that's comforting or scary to hear, knowing Aki."

"…Your family can be scary sometimes too."

"Ah, touché."

**XOXOXOX**

Akihito spent the rest of the night adorning the cards the monkeys made for him on the bedroom wall. He spotted a box full of cards that he had been meaning to decorate the room with for some time. He finished hanging the Father's Day cards and started hanging the cards from the box when Clayton walked in. He had just came back for patrol as Captain Shuggazoom and from saying goodbye to his (human) family.

"...Maybe it's just me, but apparently, there's some unknown honor code among bad guys that say you can't attack on holidays or something…"  
"Why do you say that?"

"Nothing happened today: No robberies, no crazy madman trying to take over the city, hell, not even a serious traffic accident. Even on a holiday like this, I expected crazy driving or something..."  
"Well, the city did issue those traffic control laws three years ago. No one wants a ticket on their driving records."

"Says the homebody with six monkey cubs that rarely sets foot in town." Clayton laughed, changing out of his costume. He walked Akihito for a moment before the question came.

" Say, what are you doing?"

"I am hanging the cards on the wall, of course." Akihito smiled, hanging the last of the cards on the wall He took a step backs and admired his handiwork Clayton stood beside him and placed an arm around Akihito.

"Nice work, Aki." The young man grinned before a strange expression came on his face, "That's strange…I saw the Father's Day cards from earlier…but where did those other six cards come from?"

"Oh, those are yours…the monkeys made them. I simply forgot to show you the last time you were able to come visit. It's also was way to thank you for bringing my family here."

Clayton hugged him close, "Aw, you're welcome, Al. That was nice of the monkeys to make a Father's Day card for me…"

"Clayton, they're not for Father's Day…" Akihito admitted, sweating a little. The little cubs scampered in to wish them goodnight.

"Al…?" Clayton asked, holding three of the cubs in his arms.

"Those are your Mother's Day cards. Surprise!" Akihito laughed. The chibi monkey's eyes just lit up with happiness.

"…I think your mother liked the surprise, monkeys." Akihito laughed.

The expression on Clayton's face was _priceless_ as the cubs and Akihito hugged him.

**XOXOXOX**

THE END!!

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!

**XOXOXOX**

End Notes: I want to thank a very special ficcing bud that's inspired me to do so much more and who has introduced me to the wonders of Role-Playing, which this fic was hatched from. MiniMaloMytosmon10, if you're reading this, you're an awesome person and thank you so much for the good times and ideas!

On a more serious end note—this may very well be the last you see of me and Team KoDraCan. Don't get me wrong, I love fanfiction, I love hearing from you guys and I met some really cool people here and have been inspired to write in college. But, as I approach my last year in college, I think maybe it's time to retire. I'm a bit scared, as I've loved fanfiction since I was 15. Being 21 years of age and in school, I'm getting the heat to take things more seriously. But don't give up hope! It's not goodbye…at least not yet.

Take Care, Readers and stay cool this summer!

Team KoDraCan Out!


End file.
